


Feels Like The First Time (That's Cause It Is Dumass!)

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel - Cinematic Verse, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, Fluffish, FrostIron - Freeform, I suck at tags omfg, Loki feels bad, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, Poor Tony, Virgin!Tony, What to tag...., cursing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being called a playboy - Tony's never had sex in his life. And Loki learns that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virginity is a slippery thing....

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot, but it'll be posted as a couple chapters, because freaking mobile won't allow me to write a whole lot, and is being uncooperative.  
> So as Dean Winchester would say,  
> "SON OF A BITCH!"
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki flopped on his back, porcelain skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat from head to toe. His breathing was laboured; chest fluttering for breathe. The God ached all over, but it was a pleasent ache. A soft chuckle escaped him, still caught up in post orgasmic bliss, something he wasn't wanting to leave anytime soon.

His lover was quite the vocal one, which had been music to the Mage's ears. A heavenly orchestra of screams, moans and whimpers, of which he was the conductor. 

His eyes flickered over the form beside him. Tony was face first into a pillow, skin tinged pink. The brunette's hands were curled into the sheets like claws, and he hauled one up without looking to cover his bare ass.

"I hope I proved most satisfactory compared to your previous partners, Mr. Stark," rumbled Loki, still quite breathless, black hair billowed around him.

No answer.

"Stark?..." he inquired, brows furrowed. He pulled a sheet up to cover his waist, and propped himself on an elbow.

"Stark," he repeated, lightly tapping on the engineer's shoulder.

A choked sob was Tony's response, body shuddering.

The God was confused. Was this common Midgardian behaviour after intercourse? Tears of joy?  
A grin split onto Loki's face.

Excellent. The human was crying tears of joy over his grand performance....

Or not.....

"Anthony, you can calm yourself."

Tony lifted his head to glare, or well, at least it looked like a feeble attempt at a glare, at the trickster.   
His face was crimson in embarassment, lips quivering as if to hold back a sob, generally looking a bizarre mixture of embarassed, and horrified.

The smile fell away from Loki's face.  
"Oh....You're a-"

"-Virgin. Yeah. Go ahead, laugh." Tony rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 

"I thought you had bedded many women and men in your lifetime Anthony...?"

"Don't believe everything the fucking tabloids say then." Tony chuckled forcefully, tone void of humour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take some more!

Truth be told, Tony hadn't told him for what he'd thought were stupid reasons. The moans and whimpers Loki had thought were of pleasure, were in all actuality of sheer terror, discomfort and fear of telling the truth.

Tony couldn't exactly say, "Surprise! I'm a virgin!" to the world now could he? And because of this, here he was, embarassed and ashamed in front of the being whom had fucked him a few fleeting moments before.

The trickster blinked, mouth slightly agape as if still trying to compute and register what he had heard. His jaw snapped shut. Now it was his turn to be embarassed.  
"If it helps any, you were fine..." he said hesitantly.  
Nice choice of words.

Anthony appeared indignant."You were having all the fun," he hissed, honey colred irises brimming with unshed tears and slight annoyance.

The God sighed, pulling Tony over and forcing the smaller male to relax on his chest.

"Loki-"

"Silence." Loki began to absentmindedly stroke his lover's hair with a free hand, while curling and uncurling his other fingers on Tony's stommach. The other male calmed down and shut up.  
"I'll try and be more cosiderate next time. After all, my first wasn't pleasent either."

The engineered sniffed, nodding against the chest of the man holding him. "It wasn't all bad...."

"Oh really?..." hummed Loki, still petting him.

"I liked the way you used your tongue," he muttered.

The God laughed, full of mirth,"I can do even more man of iron."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll make you never want another being again," he rasped seductively.

Tony blushed. He'd be okay with round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate mobile.SORRY IT SUCKS. AND IS SUPER SHORT.


End file.
